Why Is She Important?
by MartintheDragon
Summary: Homura had dedicated her life as a Magical Girl to protecting Madoka and stopping her from becoming a Magical Girl. An unexpected meeting with Kyubey leaves Homura asking herself why she is so dedicated to protecting Madoka.
1. Homura vs Kyubey

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Madoka Magica**_

WHY IS SHE IMPORTANT?

Chapter 1: Homura vs. Kyubey

Homura Akemi was a time traveler on a mission. She was determined to stop the incubator Kyubey from reaching Madoka Kaname from making a contract with him and becoming a Magical Girl. She would repeat the same timeline over and over until she succeeded. But, there were times when she wondered just why she continued to fight. Why she continued to stop Kyubey. Why she vowed to protect Madoka. Sometimes, she felt these feelings in a timeline where she got close to Madoka and she thought that there's another reason why she vowed to protect Madoka besides keeping her from being a Magical Girl.

This is one of those timelines.

Homura was heading to Madoka's house to help her with algebra. Also, Madoka wanted to spend some time with her new friend so she suggested that Homura spend the night. Homura actually kind of liked the idea, so off she went with her backpack and a bag with which she pack some pajamas and toothpaste and other necessities. Homura thought this night was going well until…

"Going to see Madoka Kaname again, I see?"

Homura then saw the bane of her existence. A cat-like creature with a weird smile on his face and long ears. It was the Incubator called Kyubey. Homura knew this creature all too well.

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same question." Homura said coldly.

"You seem to be quite interested in Madoka, aren't you?", Kyubey asked. "Tell me, are you off to tell her to not make a contract with me? Tell her the dangers of becoming a Magical Girl? Tell her to stick to her normal life?"

"And let me just guess what you're going to do." Homura responded. "You're going to go and tell her about her potential and how she's destined to become the greatest Magical Girl ever. WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE!" Homura was getting increasingly angry.

"And we will surely go through this again, Homura Akemi." Kyubey replied. "Do you realize that every time you go back, you make Madoka's potential as a Magical Girl stronger? Why do you even keep going back to stop me? What makes Madoka so important that time is worth repeating? You present yourself as just some stoic, cold, distant transfer student to everyone, and yet the only girl that you seem to care about is Madoka Kaname. Why is she so important to you? Why do you treat her so differently? Why do you keep fighting so many witches on your own to protect Madoka? Is one girl worth all this trouble and the risk that you'll become one of the witches you swore to fight?"

Homura had had enough of Kyubey's probing. "Yes she is, and I will stop you from getting in my way every time." Homura then turned into a Magical Girl, which caused a shield to form on her arm. She picked up Kyubey by the neck and she found a nearby dumpster. She threw Kyubey inside and from seemingly inside her shield she pulled out a hand grenade.

Kyubey realized what was coming to him. He simply stated, "We will meet again, Homura Akemi."

Homura coldly replied, "Unfortunately we will. But as long as I'm breathing, you won't reach Madoka." She then pulled the pin and tossed it into the dumpster. As Homura walked away, she only turned to see the aftermath of the exploding grenade: a stream of smoke from the destroyed dumpster. She then turned back to normal before the fire department arrived on the scene.


	2. Madoka's House

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Madoka Magica**_

WHY IS SHE IMPORTANT?

Chapter 2: Madoka's House

Once she felt she had reached a safe distance, Homura started to slow down, and then she saw Madoka's house. Homura then realized why she was heading there. Homura knocked on the door, and she saw a woman answer.

"You must be Homura. Madoka told me about you. I'm Madoka's mother, Junko." The woman, apparently named Junko Kaname, said in a welcoming tone. "I'll let Madoka know you're here".

"Her mother is nice," Homura thought, even cracking a small smile.

Suddenly Madoka came to the door. "Hello, Homura. Thanks for offering to help me with my algebra. You really seem to know a lot. Come on, we can study in my room."

Homura then stepped into the house and followed Madoka. She seemed to appreciate Madoka's compliment, and she found herself smiling again. It seemed that Homura couldn't stay her cold, stoic self when she was with Madoka like this. Were these feelings what Kyubey was talking about? Homura knew she couldn't let Kyubey get to her. She just put on her glasses, took out some books, some pencils, and a calculator so she could help Madoka.

"Your glasses look nice on you, Homura". Madoka's compliment took Homura by surprise.

"Uh, thank you, Madoka." Homura replied. She even found herself blushing. Homura then got back to her senses, and she and Madoka laid out their books and got to studying.

The night was a fun one. Homura explained the quadratic formula and checking for extraneous solutions, and she could feel herself becoming more open.

"So, after we solve for "x", I just put it into the equation and see if the answer equals the variable value?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Homura answered. She watched as Madoka worked to find that the answer wasn't extraneous, and in fact correct.

"You got it!" Homura exclaimed.

Madoka jumped and gave Homura a great big hug. "Thank you, Homura!" she exclaimed. Homura was taken aback slightly. "Oh, uh, sorry about that. But, I got all my homework done." Suddenly, Madoka heard a noise from outside her window. She went to the window and saw that the sound she heard was thunder and it was raining. Hard. Madoka looked outside and she got an idea. "Homura. I wasn't expecting us to get done with our algebra so soon, but I have an idea."

"What's that?" Homura asked.

Madoka then smiled, "How about you let me style your hair?" Homura was shocked, and all she could muster out of her mouth was "Uh, sure."

As Madoka brushed her hair, Homura was only lost in her thoughts. "What does Kyubey know? I know why I'm going through all these timelines. To protect Madoka. I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want to see her become a witch and lose everything she holds dear…"

"Hey, Homura, do you want to put your hair in braids?" Madoka's question broke Homura's train of thought. "Uh, uh, sure." Homura answered. And then she went back to thinking about what Kyubey had told her before she threw him into a dumpster. However, her thoughts were broken again with…

"All done, Homura!"

Madoka had finished braiding Homura's hair. "I can see you in the mirror over my dresser." Madoka pointed to said dresser. "You look nice."

Homura focused to the mirror. She saw her braids and glasses and saw how she looked and broke into a smile. "Thank you, Madoka." Was the one thing that she could think of to say. It made Homura glad that Madoka thought she looked nice.

The rest of the night was a fun one. Madoka showed Homura her stuffed animals, Homura did Madoka's hair in return, Madoka's mother brought the two some snacks, and both girls were having fun even as they put on their pajamas and got ready to go to sleep.

Homura was sleeping on the floor in her sleeping bag as Madoka came out of the bathroom as she finished brushing her teeth. Madoka then got a sleeping bag from her closet and set hers next to Homura, and lied down next to Homura.

"Homura," Madoka said. I had a lot of fun tonight. Can you come over next week?" As Madoka was talking, Homura could see Madoka coming closer to her and grabbing a hold of her hand. "And, if it's not too much to ask, could you keep the braids and glasses? I think they look really nice on you, Homura." Madoka then looked into Homura's eyes. "Also, Homura, I'm not entirely sure how to put it, but I think I really like you. "And…forgive me, Homura." Madoka's next move was to plant a kiss on Homura's lips. "Sorry."

Homura was blushing bright red, and has the biggest smile on her face. "It's OK. And for you, Madoka Kaname," Homura answered. "I will." Homura then added under her breath, "And only for you, Madoka."

Homura then realized why she was going through multiple timelines. Why she wanted to keep Madoka from being a Magical Girl. Why she went out of her way so much to protect Madoka and keep her safe. She wanted to see Madoka happy. She wanted Madoka to live a long, happy life with her friends and family. And then she realized, maybe this _was_ what Kyubey was talking about when he asked why she wanted to protect Madoka so much. And she knew that she had to enjoy this timeline probably wouldn't last. And she had to make the most of this timeline as much as she could.

As Homura saw Madoka sleep, she whispered something into her ear.

"Madoka," Homura began. "When you told me you liked me, I just wanted to say, I like you too. Madoka, I know you met Mami and she showed you all about being a Magical Girl. I don't want you to face all this danger. I'm not sure if you believe in guardian angels, but know this. There's a guardian angel watching over you and keeping you safe. Rest easy, sleep well, and may you have sweet dreams, Madoka Kaname." And then she gave Madoka a kiss on the cheek.

As Homura lied down and went back to sleep, a smile formed on Madoka's face. And Madoka said something in her sleep, with a smile as if an angel had just heard some soothing words into her ear.

"I may have lied when I said I kind of like you. What I wanted to say is, I think I LOVE you, Homura Akemi."

THE END


End file.
